Bitch
by LebaneseForBrittana
Summary: There was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and another girl with brown hair and brown eyes. The two of them fell in love with eachother but was never told. Until one day when one if the girls disappeared and the other was heartbroken. (Emison)


Dear journal,

Have you ever felt like your in love? Does it feel like your heart now belongs to somebody else? That is how I felt before she was gone.

Now about me my name is Emily Fields and I am missing my heart because of a disappearing person. Here is my love story about the one that got away.

*One year ago*

"Omg your mom drived into a bush?" A laughing Alison states. I nod vigorously, laughing with her too.

She stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. "You have a pretty eyes" I blurted out. She smiles and I can see a hint of blush on her soft, light skin.

And that is when she said the sweetest words "You are actually the most perfect person I have met. I know I've got Spencer, Aria and Hanna but I feel safe with just you. You make me feel something I can't describe. Em you are so nice, kind and pretty but look at me. I am a total bitch towards you four and I should not act like that. You guys are everything to me and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry Em." She was crying and I did nothing but look at her with sorrow in my eyes. I stop thinking and wiped her face and took it into my hands.

"Ali me and the girls love you. Yes you may act like a bitch sometimes but I love you. You are my best friend and nothing will change that. You are the bravest and brightest person either than Spencer I know. You make me feel happy and I am glad you have brought us all together because if you did not we would not have known eachother. You are better than you think, you just don't know it yet. You shine brighter than most stars. You just have not had enough time to shine" I was saying these words that were in my head and I was native to them. I stare at her and smiled until I hear our phones buzz. I got mine from my pocket and read it.

"Only time will tell..." "When one of your friends will go missing - A" she finished my sentence. I look at her with a face full of fear.

"Don't worry Em, I will not let this A person to get in between us and I certainly won't let them hurt you" I smile and look at her with love. I hug her and hugged her close. I wish I could tell her how I feel but how does she feel about me? I wished she loves me like I love her. Well I have loved her since we was in the seventh grade but I never really was her friend until we were in the ninth grade. But now I hope my feelings will not get in the way of our friendship.

I moved away from the hug and i stare into her eyes and I got lost. Her eyes are like two big pools of fresh water. They make me feel safe. I look at her lips and started to lean in. Our lips met and I feel something funny inside. This is the most amazing feeling ever. It feels like fireworks are going off. We kissed for about 8 seconds when my hand go to her cheek. That is when she moved away from the kiss. I frown and looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"I can't do this. I am so sorry Em. I just can't" she got off the bed and ran away. I sat there with tears in my eyes. Why can't she see that I love her and that she does not need to be afraid to love me back. I sigh and lean back onto the headboard. What gave I done?

*Now*

Now a year later I am heartbroken because I never got to tell her how I feel. She disappeared and I lost her. She was everything to me, I know she was not that kind towards people but she was kind towards me.

What made me fall in love with her is her smile, her smile is one of the most favourite things i like to see. Her personality might have been a bit mean but there is some points in there that I love about her. Like how she thought of us and kept us safe even though she acted really awful towards us sometimes.

Ali really cared about us but did not show it often because she was someone who did not really show much emotions but Ali was an emotional person.

This is where I leave off for the day. This story is only being told by you and only and you. You will be my new little secret.

\- Emily


End file.
